Susie's Bad Day
by AnastasiaRae
Summary: When Susie runs into some bad weather, she learns a small lesson that could make her day much better!
1. Susie's Bad Day

-1Susie's Bad Day

Susie stepped through the door of her neohome and grabbed the blanket on the couch and curled right up. The warm, fuzzy blanket was wonderful after her long trip home. She had gone off to Neopia Central to get some food when it started to storm! She ran the rest of the way to the store, and by the time she got there the rain had died down a bit. _Whew…_ she thought. She gathered up some groceries that they needed. Kau farm milk, celery, and some carrots. As she started to ring up, BOOM!! The thunder came. Oh great, she had finally outrun the storm and was FINALLY dry, and now it was raining again, and she had to run all the way home with a bag full of groceries!!

Susie paid the bill, grabbed the bag, and walked out the door. It was raining so hard it felt as though someone was throwing baseballs at her! She started to jog slightly, hoping that she could get home quicker, but without spilling the groceries. As she came up to the small dirt road between her neighborhood and downtown, Susie tripped over a pot hole and fell right to the ground. Oh joy, she was already drenched, and now she was filled with mud, and the groceries were ruined! Susie was so disappointed, she knew that they REALLY needed those groceries!! You see, her younger sister, May, was sick with the Neoflu and had to eat lots of vegetables and drink lots of milk.

For the best of her sister, Susie headed back to the store to buy the items again. While there, many pets stared at her as she walked down the aisles in her mud-covered fur. She checked out, and made here way out the door again. This time she made her way home much better, and the rain died down a bit so it didn't hurt as badly and it hit her. That day Susie went through a lot, but she learned one lesson: always bring an umbrella when you go out to town. You never know what the weather might bring up!!!


	2. Susie's Dream Comes True

-1Susie's Bad Day Part 2

As I had said before, Susie then cuddled up in a warm blanket as the cackling sound of the fire made her fall to sleep. She dreamed of soaring over neopia, she was now a faerie neopets! Oh, it was so much fun. She soared over mystery island, roo island, and even shenkuu!! She stopped in the lost desert, and played the fruit machine winning her a new petpet!! Then she soared back home to find her sister playing outside, she had been cured! As Susie was enjoying her beautiful dream, she heard, _Susie!!! Susie!!! SUSIE!!! _Then she woke up, startled by two big eyes staring right at her.

It turned out to just be her sister who was sick!! She WAS cured!!

"Susie, mom told me to give you these. She said since you had gone out in that bad weather, just to help me get better, which it did by the way, you deserve a special treat!" said her little sister, handing over a brand new faerie paint brush and a cute little snow bunny.

"May, thank you SO much!! I was just dreaming about getting this!!!" Susie exclaimed. So she skipped down to the rainbow pool, got painted, and flew home with her petpet. (Oh yea, and she remembered an umbrella!) As she flew home, she thought about her day before, and found out that if she gave a little bit to everyone else, she would always get something back!! So Susie decided to write an article for the neopian times about giving to others.

As Susie walked in the door, she ran to show May her new beautiful body, then went into her neoroom and began to write. _One day I had gone out to fetch some groceries for my younger sister, but I learned two valuable lessons on the short trip…_

Later that night Susie finished her story. It was getting late so she decided to go to bed. The next morning when she woke up she quickly got ready and grabbed her story.

"May, I'm going down the neopian times office! I'll be back around noon!" she let her younger sister know, for she was still sleeping. When she arrived at the office, she sealed her article in an envelope, and submitted it into the box.

A few days later, the phone rang. It was the neopian times!! Susie picked up the phone excitedly!

"Hello, you're speaking to Susie, how may I help you?"

"Hello Susie, this is the neopian times, we would like to inform you that…"

What happens to Susie? Is her story accepted??? Read the next chapter of 'Susie's Bad Day'…coming soon!!


	3. The Neopian Times Call

-1Susie's Bad Day Part 3

"Hello Susie, this is the neopian times, we would like to inform you that your story has not been selected for this issue," said the man on the phone.

"But, I worked SO hard on it!!" Susie wept.

"Yes, we know Susie. That is why we have decided to put it in the next issue, but under one condition."

"And what would this condition be, sir?"

"There were a few spelling and grammatical errors. If you would be willing to fix this, you will be seeing your article in the short stories very soon!"

"Why thank you sir, I'll do that right now! When could I come down to pick up my story?"

"Any time, we're open all day, every day. See you then!"

"Thank you sir! Bye-Bye then!"

"Bye, Susie, and congratulations!"

Susie hung up the phone and ran up to her sister's room.

"May! May! My story has been selected into the neopian times!"

"Really! I always knew you were a great author!"

"Well, if you would have never gotten sick, I never would have been able to write the story, so I'd like to share the prize with you."

"How did me getting sick help YOU?"

Susie explained it to May, then ran down town to get her story. She spent the whole night correcting her mistakes. The next morning she woke up and ran to the neopian times office, article in hand.

"Hello Susie! That was quick! You've just made it for this weeks cut! Congratulations, this means…"

What does this mean? Find out in part 4, coming soon!


End file.
